


New shoes

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una mattina qualunque, Ophelia sente dei rumori strani e decide che ha bisogno di nuove ciabbatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa sta andando avanti solo perchè mi piace riempire Jade di feels. Oh, anche per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.
> 
> Cosa: Ciabbatte.

Quella mattina, Ophelia era stata svegliata da alcuni rumori proveniente dalla stanza accanto e aveva preferito non farci caso, scendendo le scale fino alla cucina. O almeno questa era la sua intenzione.  
Era inciampata su qualcosa e si era tenuta al corrimano delle scale, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento  
di essere seduta su dei pantaloni di Jim. E qualche scalino più sotto la camicia di Sebastian. Allora le sue intuizioni erano vere.  
Non voleva fare rumore, ma era comunque curiosa. Era andata verso la stanza accanto alla sua, sbirciando dalla porta semi-aperta. Vide un scarpa a pochi centimetri dal suo naso e poi una delle camicie costose e appena sentì un verso strano, chiuse la porta e si appuntò di dover andare a comprare delle ciabatte nuove.  
Non voleva certo finire a trovarsi davanti una cosa del genere ancora una volta. No di certo.


End file.
